The present invention relates to an automobile rear-view mirror which comprises a ventilation box on one side of the mirror thereof, and a flow guide member turned on a longitudinal axis thereof by a motor drive to guide a flow of air from the ventilation box toward the mirror so as to carry moisture away from the mirror.
The rear-view mirrors of an automobile are provided for letting the driver see traffic approaching from behind. These rear-view mirros, as shown in FIG. 1, are generally comprised of a mirror B pivotably fastened within a casing A. During a raining day, the mirror B may be covered with a mist. If the mirror of a rear-view mirror is covered with a mist, it can not clearly reflect the image. There is disclosed a rear-view mirror having a heater circuit controlled to generate heat for removing a fog from the mirror. The heater circuit becomes less effective in removing moisture from the mirror as the rain is getting heavier. There is another type of rear-view mirror which uses a brush controlled by a motor drive to clean the mirror automatically. However, the brush occupies much installation space on the mirror, and reciprocating the brush on the mirror simultaneously hinder the view of the driver in watching the mirror.